


Monster Falls dribble

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Gen, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: A member of the pines Family monster nature gets the better of them.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls or it's chars, I also do not own the Monster Falls AU

The fresh grass felt cool and soft against the toe pads of his foot paws as Ford walked through the forest  of Gravity falls.  Ever since the cursed river had turned him into a Sphinx ,as well as his family that included his brother Stan (now a gargoyle) grand niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper ( A mermaid and deer centaur respectfully) as well as half the town info various monsters; life in Gravity falls had become weirder then normal.  Everyone affected had to adept to new forms as well as new habits. Tho for the most part his family was doing well so far. Dipper searched for a cure and Stan had surprising, was able to use their predicament to run the Mystery Shack. That's why today   Ford  had decided to take leave of the Mystery shack  skipping breakfast to explore the forest in hopes of finding  clues to the cure.

Walking the wooded trails Ford  felt at peace, the grass felt nice along the bottom of his two paws and he absent mildly purred to himself. He finally came to a meadow with a small stream and flowers. He sniffed the air taken in the scents in the air. A rumble in his stomach was  paid no attention to as of now ;  as his feline desire took hold and found him laying in warm patch of sun. Deciding that he could no longer care to look for clues  as well as the fact that the Shack was most likely in tour ,he laid in the sun enjoying it's warmth. "Snap" a sound caught his attention as his ears turned to , followed by turning his head to see what it was. A deer stepped out of the bushes into the meadow, a few yards from where Ford was laying and began to graze . The sudden appearance of it caught his notice as well as the fact that it walked with limp; easy prey. The thought raced through Ford's mind  and his empty stomach  was now a issue that can be rectified.  
Ford  didn't notice that he had gotten up and was on his four  feet on  the ground. He began to  stalk slowly towards the deer. Crouching low to the ground wings folded up along side him; Ford made his way forward. Brushing the the grass he paused, the deer had raised it's head, had he been spotted…? no the deer lowered it again and continued to graze moving it's forelegs and injured back leg. The deer's back was facing away from him now. Ford moved forward again shoulders hunched moving at a study rhythm up and down as came closer and closer to his prey, his meal. Closer  his claws unsheathed themselves instinctively raking the dirt as he walked ,the deer was a few feet away . He broke into a quick ran bridging the gap between him and the deer in seconds. His back legs pushed against the ground propelling him into the air. His paws each with six claws fully extended, his mouth opened wide showing razor sharp white teeth.  
The deer looked up but it was too late Ford crushed into the animal his claws sinking into the deer's hide around it's shoulder and back drawing blood. Ford clamped his jaws shut tight on the deer's throat.  A tumble of bodies hit the forest floor.  The deer tried to struggle under Ford weight but he held on, with his jaws he put on more pressure until sharp bone crushing Snap filled the air;the deer went limp.  
Ford's senses hit overdrive  opening his jaws he let the deer's head fall limply to the side. Moving to the shoulder  he ripped open the deer from that part to it's side with his claws and began to eat the flesh. His wings spread themeseveles out over his meal and shielded him from any predators in the area that might try to steal his kill. Ripping chunks of meat from the deer  he greedily ate, blood dripping down his face  as he fed; the taste of blood and raw meat tangy  and filling. He continued ripping apart and eating  the deer  till his empty belly  was  full. It was than he regained control of himself. He stared horrified at the remains,  the head of the deer laying on the grass it's black  dead eyes  staring  into nothing; the rest of it's body nothing more than pink ribs and furred hind quarters.    
Ford than looked at at his paws, each of his twelve claws were fully extended and red blood dripped from them staining the meadow's floor. He than noticed the blood on his sweater. How could he let this happen… how could he let his  beastly nature overpower him so.


End file.
